Did you miss me?
by chaseafteryourdreams
Summary: Kyoko is Natsu and she gets lost into her character. She take revenge and probably finds love?
1. Revenge

**A/N:** My first fanfic!! Please do enjoy =]

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Skip Beat and it's characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki. (Some parts may contain spoilers from Skip Beat!)

* * *

Chapter One: Revenge

In a little town called Tokyo, there seemed to be a disturbance. There she was, giggling, laughing, going insane. Her name was Kyoko. Her childhood friend had just dumped her. Kyoko was once a cheerful perfectionist who always did things for others. She had dedicated her entire life for her best friend, Shou Fuwa. Shou only wanted a women with a great figure and a pretty face. Kyoko, to him was "chest-less," "a person with no sex appeal," "not attractive," and just a maid. That was until she swore her revenge to defeat him in the world of_ show business_....

A year later, Kyoko receive a new role as 'Natsu.' Yes, Kyoko became an actress to destroy Shoutaro. She was going to make him beg on his knees for forgiveness, and Natsu was going to help.

Natsu was a high school girl. Not_ just _a high school girl. She was like the devil herself. Beautiful, dazzling, proud, and feminine, yet, she was sly, mean, dangerous, and twisted. She was a leader of a group of bullies. Natsu was actually a very bored person, and to change that, she would bully others for the exhilarating feeling and fun. Yes, not an average high school girl at all....

Kyoko didn't like her mean role and wanted to refuse, but her wonderful 'fake father' would tell her, "You should learn to love your role."

"What is there to love about a mean role?!" Kyoko would reply.

"Read into the role, learn the character's past and environment. You will soon find something enjoyable about your character."

It was true, she would always find at least one thing enjoyable about one of her roles. She even found a twisted Mio wonderful because of her princess-like ways. But she couldn't find any good in Natsu. Then it hit her. Natsu is a leader, leader equals superior, superior is proud. It was a feeling of a model. She would learn to model. But how could she learn to model so fast?

Kyoko fell into depression again and eyed a magazine. A beautiful man with long legs posed next to a stairway, leaning an arm on the handles and crossing his legs. He wore a tight thermal shirt rolled up to his elbows and navy blue skinny jeans on the cover. His figure was so fascinating, that it caused all of his fan girls to cry out, "KYAAAAAAAA!!! REN-SAN!!!" Then Kyoko knew that she had to ask her senior, and Japan's most wanted men, to teach her how to model and strut.

*_ding dong_* Ren was on his couch doing... well _nothing_ actually. Well, maybe he _was_ thinking about a_ certain someone_ who just_ happens_ to be outside of his door.

_'Who would be here at this time of day?'_ Ren stood from his spot to open his door. "Ah, Mogami-san, what are you doing here?"

"Good evening, Tsuruga-san. Sorry to disturb you," Kyoko had bowed and soon entered Ren's home.

"You aren't troubling me, but what brings you here at this hour?"

"Um... well... I want you to help me with my new role as Natsu and to teach me how to model," she said all in one breath and bowed.

Ren wanted to very much, but it was so late, and he would need to do a _female's_ walk and pose to demonstrate.... '_Who cares!_' he thought to himself. It would maybe bring a smile to her face, and how he would've love to see such a treasure. "Okay then Mogami-san, but you must pay attention."

"Really!? You would do such a thing for me? Thank you Tsuruga-san!!!" Kyoko bowed and when she stood straight again, she showed Ren that cheerful smile he loved very much.

After about two hours of practice, she learned almost everything about modeling from Ren. Kyoko was a very fast learner after all. When she had left Ren's sight, she ran as fast as she could to her house to finish up her Natsu. She was excited to see how her Natsu would come out.

Then Kyoko realized that something was missing.... Make-up! She had to make herself look dazzling and beautiful. Then she remembered the present her best friend, Kanae, or Moko-san, had given her on her birthday. But instead of putting on glittery eyes and jumping into Fairyland, she was already in her role as Natsu and just giggled at the cosmetics. "How _cute_." She had an evil smirk on her face. Once Kyoko was in her character, Natsu took over and did her outer look. Natsu had used a hair straightener and hairspray to make herself look more mature and erotic. Then she had applied a single layer of glossy pink lip gloss onto her lips, some eyeliner, mascara, and blush that looked very natural on her. One could tell it was Kyoko, but she looked _different_... and very_ sexy_.

When Natsu left Kyoko, she looked at the mirror wondering if that was really what she was seeing. Then she thought of a devious plan involving Natsu....

After a nice sleep, Kyoko woke up and became Natsu. Soon, her appearance was finished. She wore a strapless bright red top showing her mild curves, a tight black mini skirt grazing her mid thigh, showing her nice tone legs, and three inch high-heels that showed most of her feet, including her freshly red painted nails. As she looked at herself in the mirror, a smirk painted her face. "Let the _fun_ begin."

'Natsu' was cat walking down the streets catching many eyes of both males and females. When she had found her destination, she had entered through the doors.

"Do you have an appointment Miss..."

"It's Kyoko, I'm Kyoko the _actress_. If you do not allow me to go, you might regret it in the future of your career." Kyoko replied after removing some shades she put on as a disguise.

The women behind the counter was startled that that was actually the same Kyoko who had played Mio in Dark Moon. "My apologies Kyoko-san, the room is on the tenth floor, room 100."

"Thank you," Kyoko put her shades back on and entered the elevator. Everyone in it was staring at her, wide eyed and in a daze. Some even forgot what floor they were suppose to exit on. Kyoko left at the tenth floor and strutted to the correct room. She stopped and did a beautiful pose in front of the door with her right hand on her hips and her left hand knocking the door three times. A glamorous women with brown hair and extraordinary curves answered the door.

"Hello, right now we're busy, so would you come back la-," the women paused. She stared at Kyoko with shocked eyes. Kyoko was smirking. The women just stared with her mouth slightly opened then she left the room as if Kyoko was telling her to do so.

"_Skoko-sannnnn_, what's taking so long. Who is at the door? What hap-," Shou understood now. "K- Ky- _Kyoko_?!?!?!"

Kyoko had entered after Shoko had left. When Shou had caught sight of her, Kyoko's smirk had formed into a big, sly grin. Shou was now looking at Kyoko with his jaw on the ground._ 'That can't be Kyoko, right?'_

The Kyoko before him was in a pose with a hand on her hips and the other holding her shades while resting on her chest. Her feet were slightly apart, one facing north and the other pointing east. Her head was tilted to the side a little making her hair silky in the light of the room. Looking again, Shou could see her innocent curves and her nice, long tone legs and arms. With all the clothes she wore in the past, you would never be able to see such a thing. Shou wondered what her next move would be. '_Why was she dressed like this? What's her purpose?_'

Suddenly, Kyoko took a step toward the young singer. She was now smirking again. On the sofa, Shou wondered what she was about to do. Kyoko walked toward him as if about to tackle a pray. When they were a foot apart, Kyoko stopped and sat upon Shou's lap. Shou's eyes got wide when she appeared in front of him. _"Shou-chan,"_ Kyoko cooed into his ear. Some of Kyoko's hair brushed across Shou's cheek. The hairs stood on the back of his neck.

'_Is she trying to seduce me? I'm not going to fall for it! She's not even that attractive!_' Shou continued to '_not care_' while Kyoko tried to make him fall for her. Then she brushed her lips upon Shou's neck leaving a trail of gloss on him. Shou was shivering now. _'I'm not going to lose to you!_'

When Kyoko left Shou's lap, he felt very cold. Kyoko began to stride away snickering to herself when Shou caught her by the wrist. He was mesmerized by her and didn't even know that he had started to chase after her. Kyoko turned around. Her plan was a success. Then after turning towards Shou, Kyoko glared into his eyes and lifted her hand to slap him. Shou just stood there with a hand on his face. "What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about, Shou-chan?" she whispered with a calculating smile on her.

"Why are you here and why are you leaving now?"

"Because I'm _finished_, silly."

"Wh- What do you mean? Do you want me to take you back? Were you trying to seduce me at first?"_ Damn_, it slipped out of his mouth.

Kyoko was grinning wide now. A few chuckles escaped her lips. But to Shou, her laugh sounded like bells. _'I want you.'_ He cursed himself for even thinking such thoughts, but he couldn't deny that he wanted her more than anything anymore.

When Natsu finished laughing, she looked at Shou through her eyelashes. "Do you _want_ me to take you back?"

Shou stood shocked then he moved a hand towards her waist. "Yes."

Natsu lifted her head and kissed Shou on his jaw line. Shou was about to reply until he was pushed onto the floor. "If you truly do, then bow before me and beg for forgiveness. _Maybe_ I'll consider it."

Shou didn't hear the last line when he bowed in front of her feet. "Would you take me back?"

Natsu rested her foot on top of Shou's head. Gently at first, but then more presser was used after. "That's a good little boy." A chuckle left her mouth.

Shou was confused. Kyoko pressed her foot onto his head, released, then stood. Shou looked up and saw that she had left. He got up quickly and searched for her. He never did find her again that day.

"Shou, what are you doing? What did Kyoko-san want?" Shoko came back to the room when she heard that Shou's 'guess' was gone.

Shou was sitting on his couch in a daze. He couldn't even hear Shoko enter the room. _'She'_ was all he could think about.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N: **So what did you think? I hope it was good enough. Please stay tuned, next few chapters are gonna be wild. =D


	2. Impossible

**A/N: **This is very short... I wanted to continue this asap, but I didn't have much time. So the next one will be released in the next 24 hours. Enjoyy! =]

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat! and its characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

Chapter Two: Impossible

Shou was sitting on the two people luxurious couch. His face was buried in his two hand which were relaxing on his knees. He felt stressed, confused, and suspicious. _'What was the real reason Kyoko came by?'_ He was desperate to find out. Without knowing, his phone was in his right hand, sitting beside his ear, and connecting to Kyoko's cellphone.

Natsu was vibrating gracefully. _'What the heck? What is that...? Oh yeah, the phone...'_ Natsu slid her hand into her pocket and found a small pink device. She read the screen. _'Bastard 1.'_ She smirked at the sight of it. _'Ah, it's Shou-chan hoping for an explanation. How wonderful.'_

She flipped open her phone. "Hello?"

"Kyoko? Uh... this is Shou..." He didn't really know what to say.

"What's wrong?" She pictured him being flustered from the shock. The thought made her want to laugh.

"Um... Well... Hm... Why won't you take me back?" He had many questions flooding his mind, but only that question came out.

Natsu beamed a wonderful smile. Everyone walking past her would've thought that she was talking happily with her boyfriend. They were wrong though. "Oh Shou-chan, I _can't_. The truth is, I already _have_ Ren-kun." Natsu paused her steps as she met a closed door. Her lips were curved into a malicious grin.

Shou stopped breathing for a moment. _'What... What... What? "Ren-kun?" Ky- Kyoko and Ts- Tsuruga R- R- Ren?!?!'_ "What? Y- You and R- Ren?"

Natsu's laughter rang into his ears. She had caught his stuttering. All she answered was, "_Possibly._" Then she clicked the phone shut.

After her short trailer with Shou, Natsu composed her face for her next pray. She _knew_ that he had heard her outside of his door. She waited at her spot for awhile. Finally she said outloud, "Let's go, _Tsuruga-san_."

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N:** I _know_, it's short. Then next part will be out shortly. Please wait for it. I just _adore_ any reviews I'm given. Thank you. =]


	3. Possibly

**A/N**: I think I messed up at some parts... Enjoyy! =]

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat! and its characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

Chapter Three: Possibly

"Oh Shou-chan, I _can't_. The truth is, I already have _Ren-kun_." Then a chiming laughter. A click, then silence.

Ren was leaning on his door, disbelief written all over his face._ 'What the... I think something is wrong with my ears... This is not the Kyoko I know. What is she doing here anyway?'_

Then he heard, "Let's go,_ Tsuruga-san_," so soft, that he had to strain his ears.

_'Does she think that I could hear her? And what does she mean by "Let's go, Tsuruga-san?" I thought she just called me 'Ren-kun.' What is going on?!?!'_ Suddenly his phone loudly rang. _'Damn... I bet Kyoko heard that...'_ He cursed himself as he checked the called I.D. _'Unknown.' 'Who could this be? Ugh, better not be another advertisement for itching cream. I told them to never call me again!'_ He flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Hey..." The extremely familiar sounding voice sounded worried.

"What do you want, _Fuwa-san_?" Ren almost hissed into the phone.

"_You_ and _Kyoko_? Is it true? It's not, right? When? Why? Ho-..." He was cut off by a confused Ren.

"Why are you asking me? Who told you that?" He asked but already knew the answer.

"Kyoko told me. Are you with her right now? I think she's... _different_. I don't really know how but-... Wait, just tell me if you're together! I don't want to talk to some_ lowlife_ like you. I tried asking Kyoko, but she won't tell me!"

"What? Kyoko is... _different?_ How?" Ren didn't hear anything after Shou said the word... _"different"_...

"Damn it! Just tell me and ask her your damn self!"

Then, there was a bang on the door. No, not a bang, but three peaceful knocks._ 'Must be Kyoko.'_ "Maybe." He spoke into the phone before he hung up to answer the door.

On the other end of the phone, Shou held, no, he grappled his phone until it broke into two._ 'Damn them! One says "possibly," and the other says "maybe." What the hell is going on!'_ Shoko was watching Shou from afar and took a step back. The demon is here...

Ren nearly ran back to the door. He was curious to know how Kyoko was_ 'different.'_ He already knew that Kyoko's speaking habits were different, but what else? _'Why did Shou call her in the first place?'_ Question after questions were being asked in his mind, but none of them were answered... _at least not yet..._

When Ren had reached his door, he struggled to unlock and open it. Finally, a stunning figure had revealed itself. Ren's face was about to slip with a hanging jaw, but he composed himself.

Natsu kept her eyes on Ren. She observed and caught a glimpse of Ren's near slip. She giggled out loud and Ren clenched his fist. Natsu was showing off her modeling skills with a ravishing pose.

_'Did I teach her that?'_ Ren was mesmerized, but he showed no expression of it._ 'Wait... Is this what Shou meant by "different"? It's just for her role of Natsu. Unless...'_

"Ah, good evening, Mogami-san. What are you doing here?" Ren gestured for her to enter, but she only took a few steps in and closed the door behind her. She leaned against it.

"Good evening, _Tsuruga-san_." She rested her head on the door and looked up at Ren through her eyelashes.

"Is this your Natsu?" He didn't allow himself to look at her expression, for he knew that she wasn't really 'herself.'

_"Possibly."_

"Fuwa Shou just called me... He said that you were with him." Ren didn't know that, but he guessed knowing what kind of character Natsu was, she wouldn't tell him if he didn't know.

"Yeah, I was indeed. Are you _jealous_?" Natsu smirked at him. She knew almost everything that went through his mind.

"No. Did you use your acting to_ 'possibly' _get revenge?" Of coarse she did, he thought.

Natsu beamed at him and chuckled. _"Possibly."_ She brought a hand to his cheek and felt it warm up.

"Are you stuck in character, Mogami-san?"

_"Possibly."_ Her other hand found his neck and she moved both hands to join together. She was nearly glued to his body now.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N: **I like reviews. Stay tuned =]**  
**


	4. Call Me Kyoko

**A/N**: It's Halloween! Happy Halloween! =] Enjoy!! [[BTW, I did something evil and... well read on and find out =] It's not **_that_** evil...]] :D

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat! and its characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

Chapter Four: Call Me Kyoko

_"Possibly."_ The word echoed in Ren's head. _'What did she do with Shou?'_ Then something else 'Kyoko' said entered his mind. _"I can't. The truth is, I already have Ren-kun." 'Did that mean that Shou was asking Kyoko to... take him back... Thank God Kyoko wasn't the one who heard it... or did she__....?'_

Ren came back to reality and realized that Kyoko was clinging to him. He blushed for a moment and remembered that she was actually Natsu. Ren didn't want to, but he pushed Natsu away.

Natsu glared at him then became expressionless. "Oh _Ren-kun_, that hurts."

"Mogami-san, snap out of it."

"_Ren-kun_, just call me Kyoko-chan, _like you use to_." Natsu smirked.

"What are you talking about, Mogami-san?" Ren was confused at first, but as he realized the meaning in it, his heart beat began to race.

"Quit acting innocent,_ Kuon_." Natsu had a taunting look on her face.

Ren was frightened now. "What? What are you s- saying, Mogami-san? I'm Tsuruga _Ren_."

Natsu laughed at his mistake. "You don't have to hide it, I already know everything. It's easy when you put all of the pieces together. I would of never thought of it that way if I was little dense Kyoko. Now that I know, what are you going to do about it, _Corn_."

_'Kyoko knows everything now... Never pictured letting her know about it like this... Wait... Does she know that...'_ Ren was off in his own world for awhile. Natsu watched him like a vivid scene in a movie.

"Na-... Ky-... Mogami-san... What _else_ do you know?" Ren didn't know what to call her.

"I said to call me_ Kyoko_. Shouldn't you call_ your lover_ by their first name,_ Ren_?" She gave him an alluring grin.

_'No way... she knows... Does she hate me? Is she going to play around with me now? Maybe I'll...'_ Ren panicked at first, but as his questions turned into statements, a plan developed in his mind.

"Is that so, _Kyoko-chan_?" The Emperor of the night questioned in a seductive tone. Natsu giggled when she noticed what had happened.

"Ah, welcome back, Emperor-san." Her face had a crooked smile.

Ren smiled back bewitchingly and locked the door behind Natsu. He grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the door. "Hey. I've been meaning to ask you, what did you do with Shou at first?" he wondered while attempting to charm her.

It didn't work on her. "Oh nothing, I just _'marked'_ him by the neck and sat on his lap." She had been waiting for him to ask her since the very beginning.

Ren was a little- or _very_ angry. "You gave him a _hickey_?"

_"Possibly,"_ she purred.

Ren faced her and gave her a menacing glare. "Really? I see. If you really did, I think I might have to _punish_ you."

She replied with a calculating smile. "How so?"

_"You'll see."_ His voice went through a decrescendo as he slowly closed the gap between the two of them.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N: **Muahahaha, lol. It's Halloween so I wanted to be evil. I'm not that good at being evil so... yeah... =D I hope you liked it. Please review or I won't continue until a few days later. I gotta study for a big test =[ Stay tuned and Happy Halloween!!! =]


	5. Punishment

**A/N**: I wasn't going to put up more, but I really wanted to so yeah... There is barely any dialogue except... Just read! Enjoy! =]

**Disclaimer: **Skip Beat! and its characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

Chapter Five: Punishment

Ren was five inches away from Kyoko's face. He gave her a devious grin before closing the gap between their lips. Natsu saw it coming, but she never thought of how warm it would feel. She wanted to know _more_.

The kiss was just a peck at first, but as Natsu violently kissed back, Ren deepened the kiss. Natsu tilted her head back to the door and the emperor pressed his lips harder to hers. Natsu struggled to get out of her locked state, but the man kept a firm grip on her. He wanted total control over her for her _'punishment.'_ It was a punishment, indeed, for she wanted desperately to just wrap herself around him and to let him do dangerous things with her.

But as the kiss grew more ardent, Natsu suddenly escaped Kyoko. Kyoko froze for a moment. _'What the... Why am I in this position with... Tsuruga-san?!?! Are we... KISSING?!?! Is this considered sexual harassment? It's so warm though... Why do I have this feeling that Tsuraga-san is actually Corn... And does he lov- no it's not possible! Kyoko, just try to get yourself out of this situati-... Hm... I don't think I want to yet.'_

As he kissed her, he felt Natsu stop. He wondered why at first and opened his eyes to find Kyoko staring at him. _What a strange position..._ Kyoko was just staring at him and Ren didn't know what to do. He was about to stop, but then, Kyoko started to kiss him. _'What?! Didn't Natsu leave? So this is the actual Kyoko?!?! Then why is she kissing me?! Does she maybe... ugh! This is annoying.'_

The guy was confused, but he didn't care. She didn't run away, so that's a good thing, right?

Kyoko was _glad_ that Ren was pinning her against the door, or she didn't know what she would be doing with her hands. Then, she felt a wet tongue trying to pry her mouth open. She was extremely inexperienced and didn't know what to to at all. She just separated her lips because she didn't like the forceful feeling upon her mouth.

Ren found his way into her mouth, but he couldn't explore any further, for she clenched her teeth together. As Kyoko ran out of breath, she had to breathe in for more. She was going to breathe in from her nose, but she thought it was embarrassing to smell Ren. So as she breathed in from her mouth, her teeth unclenched and Ren slipped his tongue between her jaws.

Kyoko gasped as she got a taste of Ren's saliva. It's tasted... sweet. Ren's tongue played with Kyoko's emotionless tongue. Kyoko didn't want to move, for she was afraid she would do something bad. Unconsciously, she began to moan into him.

Ren was shocked to hear something like_ that_ from Kyoko. _'Did she just moan? Kyoko just moaned? That's impos- Wow, this feels so right.'_

Kyoko became aware of what she did. _'What did I do? I made such a strange sound. Oh my gosh, that's so embarrassing! I bet Tsuruga-san heard that too!' _Kyoko's face flushed with a dark shade of red.

Ren peeked at Kyoko to see her expression. He almost burst into laughter when he saw that her eyes were squeezed shut and her face was beet red. He released Kyoko's arms and wrapped his around her waist. He pulled her close into an embrace as Kyoko unknowingly flung her arms around Ren's neck. _'Wow... this feels like deja vu, but it never even happened...'_

Ren paused for a moment as he whispered against her soft lips, _"I love you, Kyoko."_

_

* * *

_

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N:** Yay! Finished! =D Read on for bloopers! Also, please review. If you do, I'll maybe do more bloopers =] Stay tuned!

* * *

_**Bloopers!!!**_ [Don't have to read it if you don't wanna. This is just for some humor. BTW, this is**_ 'kinda'_ **OCC =D ]

As Ren deepened the kiss, he prayed with his life that no one would disrupt him. As it entered and left his thoughts, his cellular phone rang. _'Damn you!'_ He paused the kiss and walked away from Kyoko. He checked the caller I.D. _'Unknown.' 'Maybe it's Shou again. Heh, maybe I'll tell him Kyoko's with me.'_

As Ren flipped open his phone, he heard some background music. "Hello?"

"Hello! Would you like to purchase a gallon of itching cream? Buy_ five_ get_ one_ free!"

"What the f-... DAMN YOU! I TOLD YOU TO **_NEVER_** CALL ME AGAIN!!!" It was the damn ad that called him dozens of times before.

"Sir, you're talking pretty loudly..."

"I'M KISSING A GIRL, DAMN IT! DON'T MAKE ME SUE YOU! IF YOU CALL AGAIN, YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!"

"Wow... this is the famous Tsuruga Ren? You're not like the rumors say you are..."

There was a short silence... "I'M NOT REN! I'M... SHOU FUWA! DAMN IT! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS CRAP! BYE!"

_*phone beeping*_

Operator: "...Wow... Shou Fuwa sounds like Ren Tsuraga... _KAWAII!!!_"


	6. The Disturbance

**A/N:** Thank you Ouran-Girl08! If you never told me I've misspelled Ren's name, I would of continued spelling it that way. So thank you very much Ouran-Girl08!!! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! =]

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Skip Beat and it's characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki. (Some parts may contain spoilers from Skip Beat!)

* * *

Chapter Six: The Disturbance

Kyoko was stupefied._ 'Am I hearing things or did he just say that he loved me?'_ Kyoko opened her eyes to see Ren with a calm expression. "Tsu- Tsu- Tsuruga-san... Would you... um... repeat yourself...?"

_'Oh God... This is very... strange...'_ Ren was blushing a color unknown to mankind. "Um... I said..."_ 'Ugh! Just be a man and say it, Ren!'_ "I said that I loved y-"

There was a click, then a squeak, then an "OW!" from Kyoko. Ren was shocked seeing it all happen in less than five seconds.

"Kyoko are you al-"

"Ren, Ren, Ren!!! You're going to be late if you d-... Ohh Ren, you have company? Hehehe..." Yashiro had barged into Ren's apartment then slowly stepped out and closed the door, and while he was doing so, he stared at a bruised mark on Kyoko's neck._ 'Hehehe... Hehehe... HEHEHE!!! Ah, that Ren... I guess it won't hurt if he's late for one day.'_ Ren heard Yashiro's eerie laugh fade away slowly.

_'What is that Yashiro thinking? Ugh, whatever. Why is Kyoko still unconscious?'_ Ren was beginning to feel very worried._ 'Gya! I'm going to be late for work! What about Kyoko?! I'll leave her in my bed. But that will make me seem so irresponsible! Kyoko, wake up! Oh... Maybe I'll just wake her up...'_

Ren knelt down to Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan, wake up." He cooed into her ear.

"Gya! Tsuruga-san? What are you doing here?" Kyoko looked around. "Wait, I mean what am I doing here? Why am I on your floor? What am I wearing? Oh no! Am I troubling you Tsuruga-san? I'm so sorry, I'll just leave now."

"Kyoko-chan, what are you talking about? Do you remember anything we just did...? Um... I mean... Do you remember what happened at all?" Ren was very confused.

"Um, what happened? I know that I had this dream of y- Uh... Never mind. It's very embarrassing." Kyoko blushed a dark shade of red. "Oh no! Tsuruga-san, what time is it? 3:45 P.M.?! Oh no, I only have fifteen minutes to get to my job! I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, I'll be leaving now!" Kyoko left in a blink of an eye. Ren didn't even get the chance to say good bye. It pained him to know that Kyoko forgot of what happened or only thought of it as a dream.

That day, Ren continued his acting career with a perfect attendance.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N: **That stupid Yashiro!!! It's all his stupid fault! Sigh, please wait for more!


	7. What's Next?

**A/N:** Thank you for staying with me! I'm so glad that you didn't write very mean comments. Thanks for writing the your opinion in a not evil way. I was surprised that some people still subscribed and favorited this story even if it was bad. I hope you enjoy this and tell me if you dislike something or like something. =]

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Skip Beat and it's characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki. (Some parts may contain spoilers from Skip Beat!)

* * *

Chapter Seven: What's Next?

Kyoko wondered endlessly of why she was at Ren's house. She also wondered of a dream she had there. She dreamed that she was in Ren's house. She and Ren were kissing but she didn't know why. It felt so warm, nice and real. Ren also said that he loved her in the dream. _'Ha, who am I kidding, Tsuruga-san wouldn't love me, he likes someone else. But why did I have a dream like that? It's so strange....'_

"Uh... Kyoko-san? Are you okay? Do you need to go home early?"

"Ah! Sorry director. Where were we? Oh yeah reading through the lines for Scene 2." Kyoko closed her eyes for a moment. "_"_Yumika-san, will you join me, or would you like to be one of my victims?_"_" Kyoko went into Natsu's character and smirked during the reading. "_"_If you wish to fight along side with me, you may, but if you are not to my liking, I will dispose of you._"_" Natsu grinned at Chiorin, causing chills to go down the black haired girl's back.

"Okay, that's a wrap. Everyone, you could go home now." The director stood, bowed, and left the room.

Kyoko couldn't seem to get Natsu out of her. Natsu took control of Kyoko for awhile._ 'Hm, this is interesting. This dense "creator" of mine is so stupid. I wonder what Ren-kun is doing now.' _Natsu took out Kyoko's cellphone from her bag. She knew that Ren had work, so she called his manager.

"_Kyoko-sannnnn!_ Why did you leave Ren so early?!" Yashiro was sounding like a child not having his way.

"Good evening Yashiro-san! I'm so sorry!!! I had to go to work and you hurt me today, so what could I do about it?" Natsu mimicked Kyoko's way of speaking.

"Really? I'm sorry Kyoko-san. Anyway, what did you need?" Yashiro was a little suspicious, but he let it go.

"Ah, well... um... What time will Tsuruga-san be off from work?" This made Yashiro's eyes glitter the way Kyoko's would when she thought of fairies.

"Oh! One second Kyoko-chan! _*rustle rustle*_ Ah, I got it. I'll tell you if you promise me to cook for him, too."

"Really? Okay!" She said in a cheery voice._ 'I'll feed him alright, heh.'_

"Great! He get off in about five minutes. Would you like him to pick you up?"

_'Excellent'_ Natsu smirked. "Ah, no, I'll walk there. Thank you very much, Yashiro-san!" Natsu hung up before Yashiro could say "No, Kyoko-chan! What if there are stalkers!"

When Yashiro said that, Ren was walking by and over heard him. "Who were you talking to?" Ren had a dark aura around him.

"Uh... That was... Kyoko-chan... She said she was coming over...."

"What? Did she say why?"

"... No... I didn't ask...." Yashiro was beginning to cower away.

Ren sighed. "I'll be leaving then. Do you need a ride?" Ren hoped he would say no.

"It's okay. I'll take the subway. Just hurry and get to Kyoko-chan before something happens."

" 'Kay, good bye Yashiro-san." With that, Ren left the man alone, curious of what would happen next.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N: **Arigatooooo~! =] Thanks for reading! Express your feelings please. Stay tuned! =D


	8. I Think

**Help me, help me, help me!** Do you guys want a NatsuxRen pairing, or a KyokoxRen pairing? Vote Now!! =]

* * *

Chapter Eight: I think

A purring engine of a white car stopped. Then, tall dark haired man opened the door and climbed out. He walked the stepped to his apartment room, rushing. He stopped when he reached him door. Leaning against the wall was a sexy girl with her eyes shut, but when you looked closer, she had a small grin on her face.

"Are you awake, _Mogami-san_?" Ren was kneeling beside her and he had placed his hand on her shoulder.

Natsu's eyes slowly opened and glared at the handsome man. "Didn't I tell you to call me _Kyoko_, Ren-kun?"

"... _Kyoko-chan_... Do you remember what happened this afternoon?"

"Of course,_ Tsuruga-san_, why would I forget my_ first kiss_?" Natsu slowly stood up.

"Oh... sorry."

"There's no reason to be sorry, Tsuruga-san. Now, would you like to head inside, or would you like those people over there to continue gossiping about us?" She pointed towards two young teenage girls whispering and giggling with eachother.

"Let's go inside, Kyoko-chan." Ren had unlocked the door to his apartment. After the two of the had entered the room, Ren turned to close and lock the door behind them.

Ren had turned back to Kyoko, and was startled to find the girl pushing him against the door. She had swiftly grabbed both his arms and brought them up to his shoulder level._ 'How ironic. She is doing what I did to her a few hours ago.'_

Ren watched with amusement for Natsu's next move. She only stared at him in the eyes. _'I think I've fallen for this man. I'm not even my own body, and I've developed feelings for him. If I could somehow erase Kyoko, then he could of possibly fallen for me. Stupid Kyoko! Just realize your feelings for him, or I'll take this fellow for myself. I think of a way to make you disappear, Kyoko.'_

Ren watched the girl while in his own thoughts._ 'Kyoko's in Natsu mode again. Natsu is kind of cute though... She's like Kyoko but with a different personality. I even kissed Natsu before kissing Kyoko... But... Wait! Am I falling for a character of a story?! How disturbing! This is Kyoko. She is just... using another personality...'_

When Natsu had left her thoughts, she wondered what Ren was thinking about. _'Why is he just staring at me? Is he attracted to me at all? I'll try to seduce him. I'll make him kiss me again. I wonder how this will all end.'_

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

**This was edited.**_** Remember to vote! **_**NatsuxRen or KyokoxRen**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Skip Beat and it's characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki. (Some parts may contain spoilers from Skip Beat!)


	9. Kyoko chan

**A/N:** I got my first hate comment... I kinda hurts. Oh well, I asked for it... Anyway, thank you everyone for voting. The pairing shall be... Kyoko and Ren! Hope you like it. =]

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Skip Beat and it's characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki. (Some parts may contain spoilers from Skip Beat!)

* * *

Chapter Nine: Kyoko-chan

_In Kyoko's mind, there were demons and their queen. "What the hell am I saying!? Damn it! I have to learn how to control my personalities better! Natsu-san! Go drop dead! What do you mean by wanting to kiss Tsuruga-san!? Stupid, idiot, Natsu!" By that time, Natsu was kicked out by Kyoko, and Kyoko found herself to be in Ren's apartment._

She looked at him. He stared at her. She blinked a few times and realized that she was holding onto Ren's arms. "Ah! Sorry! Sorry Tsuruga-san! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?" Kyoko had released Ren, took a step back, and dropped to the floor. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, so-" Something fell upon her shoulder.

"It's okay, Mogami-san. Now, get up." Ren was kneeling beside her and helped her rise.

She realized that he converted her name to her surname. She was a little upset by it. "Um... Tsuruga-san... You could call me by my name if you'd like..."

He stiffened for a moment and asked, "Are you okay with that?"

"Um... Yes..." Kyoko was acting jittery.

"What would you like me to call you?"

"Um... Are you okay with Kyoko-chan... ah, just call me what ever pleases you." Kyoko started to blush and her eyes dropped to her feet.

"Hm, alright. Kyoko-chan it is." He smiled heavenly at her.

Kyoko looked up to him, blushed childishly, and nodded to him.

Kyoko was brought to Ren's fluffy couch and sat there by herself while Ren fixed them some hot tea. When he returned, Ren set down the tray of tea and sat on a single stool beside Kyoko and the sofa. He pushed one of the mugs of tea towards Kyoko indicating that it was hers.

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san." She picked up the cup and took a sip.

"Your welcome, Kyoko-chan. By the way, why don't you call me Ren?"

Kyoko coughed and chocked on her tea. She quickly put down her cup and covered her mouth. "_*cough cough cough*_ Ah, sorry Tsuruga-san."

"Are you okay Kyoko-chan! Do you want me to get you something to drink?! Wait, never mind, you just chocked on a liquid! Uh, do you want me to get you a napkin?!" Ren was struggling to find something to help her.

"_*cough cough*_ No, it's okay, Tsuruga-san." After another cough, she burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" He looked at her with an 'are-you-stupid' look.

His expression made her laugh even harder. "Ahaha! Ren, you're so funny!" She quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she had called him. "Um, sorry, Tsuruga-san," she mumbled.

He smiled at her as she covered her blushing face with her hands. "There's no need to be sorry..." He froze as he became aware of what he said. She had said that to him a few minutes ago. "Um, what were we talking about before...? Oh yeah, Kyoko-chan, just call me Ren."

She looked at him with doubt. "Oh, I can't possibly do that Tsuruga-san! You're my sempai."

He winced thinking that she only thought of him as a senior. "If you don't call me by name, then I won't call you by name," he threatened.

"Eh? ... Ugh. Fine. I'll call you that."

"Hm? Call me what?"

"By your name!"

"And that is?"

"Idiot, R- R-_ Ren_."

"Huh? Can you say that again? I didn't catch that."

"Ren!"

"Ah, I see." He chucked. Kyoko turned her head. He thought it was cute when she was irritated._ 'Ah, I think I've fallen more in love with her. No one, not even Natsu, can replace this girl. I wish- Ugh, even if I wished for it, it'd be impossible. But still...'_

Ren closed his eyes and mumbled softly to himself._ "---Kyoko-chan..."_ He said more, but that was the only thing Kyoko heard.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N: **How was that? Hm... should I make this story very long, or should I end it soon. Not sure yet. Anyway, I hope this was enjoyably. Stay tuned. =]


	10. Let Me Love You

**A/N: **Finally! I've thought of things. What will you think of it? Please review and enjoy! _Will this be the last...?_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything. Skip Beat and it's characters belong to Nakamura Yoshiki. (Some parts may contain spoilers from Skip Beat!)

* * *

Chapter Ten: Let Me Love You

She quickly turned her head back to him, thinking he had said something. "Huh? Would you say that again, R... Ren?"

His cheekbones redden a little. "Oh, it's nothing, Kyoko-chan. Oh, why did you come by again today?" He tried to change the subject.

"...W- Well... I don't really... know..." Kyoko was clueless of why she was there exactly, but she knew how she got there. After becoming Natsu, she disappeared into this strange room. It was all dark and there was a screen in front of her. It was like a movie theater showing a live production. The camera was Kyoko's eyes, and all of Natsu's thoughts could be heard.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Y- Yes!"

"Okay then. How is your Natsu?"

"... My Natsu?... She's... hard to handle..."

"Tell me about it."

"What? Did you say something?"

"No, never mind." Ren smiled bright and weirdly at her.

"O- O- Okay." They shared and awkward silence, both wanting to break it.

"Um...," they both said that the same time.

"You go first," Ren commanded.

"No, you go first, you are my sempai."

"... Okay. Does Natsu ever have a love interest?"

"... I don't think so. I've never seen it in my script." Just talking about love cause a menacing aura to come from her.

"Oh. Kyoko-chan, why must you be like this? You already know that love is your missing emotion right? Just accept it into your life again."

"That's impossible. That guy... he made it so I can't anymore."

"... Then allow me to show you. Let me show you how to love." He went closer to her face.

"Ren? How would be able to do that?"

"Is it okay? Can I do anything I want to you? You can tell me to stop if you'd like."

"... Don't you have someone already though..."

"Yes," he whispered.

"Then why are you always with me. You should make friends with her if you want her."

"I am close friends with her. I'm always with her."

"That's not true. The only people you are with most is me and Yashiro-san..."

"That's true."

"It's impossible Ren..." After playing the role of Mio, Mio became apart of Kyoko. Now, Natsu was too. Kyoko's new devious self sealed the gape between his lips and hers.

"Do you like me, Ren?" She stared into his shocked eyes with her arms around him.

"Yeah."

"Do you_ love _me, Ren?"

"I've always did, Kyoko."

"Then... will you teach me how to love you?"

"I will make you love me if you let me love you."

"I give you permission to."

"Kyoko, you're different."

"You are too."

"Even though, I know that the real you will still be there."

"You have such corny lines, no wonder you've never kept your past girlfriends." She giggled.

"I will now."

_"Possibly."_

_" 'Possibly.' "_Ren sealed her lips with his.

* * *

**_To Be continued? The End?  
_**

**A/N: **Want me to continue this and write about their love life, or just end it there? Your choice! **_VOTEEE!_** If this is the end then thank you for reading, and I'm glad you've read it! =] Please review!

**_VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE! _**=D

_Possibly..**.**_

=P


End file.
